With the increase in use and reliance on wireless communications have come strong demands for driving down the cost of providing radio transceivers. From an implementation perspective, single-chip radios with complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS) components, including front-end components such as radio frequency power amplifiers, are a more cost-effective solution than conventional components including conventional power amplifiers. However, due to the properties of CMOS devices, the expected efficiencies of CMOS power amplifiers are generally lower than those of conventional power amplifiers such as the III-V HBT power amplifiers. Still, the increasing operation of wireless communication devices at high data-rate modulations with large peak-to-average power ratio causes power amplifiers in those devices to operate at power back-off below the 1-dB compression point. Moreover, with a fixed bias control, the efficiency of conventional power amplifiers operating at power back-off levels gets lower and output power decreases.